One to Ten
by Ashlee Seddie
Summary: Carly and Sam are judging boys on their hotness one night when certain boys come up... what could happen? Mostly Seddie, with some Cibby. One-shot, short and simple.


"Okay… one to ten, Gibby?" Carly asked, a dreamy look coming over her as she and Sam sat in Carly's bedroom, eating Fladoodles and judging guys on their hotness. Carly was dressed in pink shorts and a pink top, sitting against her bed. Sam, on the other hand, was wearing purple pants with clouds on them and a spaghetti- strapped white shirt with _Dreamy_ written across the front in purple letters, lying on top of Carly's bed.

"Minus five," Sam said, taking a sip of Pepi Cola. Carly looked up, glaring at her. "What? Just because you have a crush on him doesn't mean I do." Carly just rolled her eyes, the dreamy look coming back into her eyes. "But he's just so cute! I give him an eight!" Sam rolled her eyes; Carly was totally gaga for Gibby, but she still hadn't asked him out. She gushed over him all the time, and it made Sam sick.

"Whatever you say," Sam said, slightly teasing Carly. Carly picked up a pillow off the floor and whacked Sam with it, tangling Sam's hair in the process. Sam thought about throwing it back at her, but decided it wasn't worth moving.

"Your turn," Carly said, popping a Fladoodle in her mouth. Sam thought for a minute. "Okay… Freddie." Carly was surprised Freddie had come to Sam's mind first, but answered anyway. "Six I guess, what about you?" Carly expected her to say minus three billion or something, but Sam surprised her even more. "Ten." Carly looked up at her like she had lost her mind. "What?"

"I ain't sayin' it again," Sam said, knowing she was about to be bombed with questions, and not really caring.

"You think Freddie is a perfect ten? Why?" Carly said, jumping up from her place on the floor.

Sam stared up at the ceiling, picturing Freddie in her mind. "Well for one thing, he has grown into his body. Have you seen his abs lately?" Carly's mouth dropped open as she stared in disbelief. "Well yeah, but just because a guy has abs doesn't mean he's a perfect ten, there's gotta be more than that." Sam flipped over on back. "Trust me, there is, but do I really have to name them all?"

"Yes!" Carly screeched, excitement rushing through her. She always thought Sam had a thing for Freddie, and maybe she'd admit it by talking about why she thought he was a perfect ten.

"Ugh, fine. Well he's got nice eyes." Sam really didn't want to say much out loud, but she knew Carly wasn't going to give up. She started to wish she had never mentioned him. "By nice eyes to mean, nice as in cool eyes, or nice as in 'oh my god, every time he looks at me I wanna melt' eyes?" Carly asked. Sam knew she had to be honest, because Carly made her promise she'd always be honest when they played this game, so she figured she's act like it wasn't a big deal. "The second one." Carly tried to hold back a screech, so she closed her mouth, but Sam could still the sound escape her throat, and gave her a look. "Continue," Carly said, smiling at her.

"He sticks up to me now, which is admirable, which adds to it." Carly nodded, she knew Sam liked it when guys fought back. Sam paused and Carly looked at her, wanting to hear more. "He's also like, some kind of genius when it comes to school and tech stuff, and…" Sam drifted off, "If you tell anyone I said this I will beat the chiz out of you." Carly nodded, smiling encouragingly as she tried not to burst from excitement. "I think being smart takes a guy to a new level of hotness, like Shane." Carly suddenly lost it, jumping up and down as she squealed and clapped her hands, making Sam cover her ears in irritation.

"Yo, what the chiz?" Sam asked once Carly had stopped, sitting up and glaring at Carly. "You totally like Freddie!" Carly jumped onto the bed, making Sam bounce. "W-what are you talking about? I hate him," Sam said, although her voice shook a little bit, proving the fact. Sam cursed under her breath as Carly gave her a 'don't lie to me,' look.

"Sam…" Carly warned. Sam sighed. "Just a little."

"Sam…" Carly said again. Sam glared at her. "Fine, I like him a lot." She grabbed a pillow and screamed frustratingly into it while Carly reregistered her words, then patted her on the back. Sam brought her head back up and threw the pillow and broke something nearby, making Carly glare at her. "Was that necessary?" she asked. "You made me admit I liked Freddie, did you think I wasn't going to break anything?" Carly smirked. "I guess so, but why are you so upset? I bet Freddie likes you." Sam rolled her eyes, falling backward onto the bed. "Yes, Carly. Freddie has a crush on the girl who beats him, insults him, and pranks him. That makes PERFECT sense." Carly shook her head at her best friend. "Oh come on, Sam, at least ask him out."

"Not gonna happen, Shay." Carly thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers. "Fine, if you won't do it, I'll ask him out for you," she said, getting up and making her way to the door. Sam quickly grabbed her and brought her back to the bed. "Do it and I'll kill you." Carly smiled at her. "Come on Sam, we both know you won't do that."

"You just better be glad you're Carly, or Spencer would be washing your blood off the walls." Carly shivered at the image, but continued to stare down Sam. "If you don't do it I will." Sam glared at her and sighed. "Fine I'll do it tomorrow, okay? But no interfering when he says no and I break his arm!" Carly crossed her arms and smirked at her. "Yeah, yeah, fine. But he's not going to say no."

Sam jumped off the bed and picked up another soda sitting on Carly's table. "Whatever tickles your peach, Shay."

What the girls didn't know was that Freddie had been standing outside the door the entire time and was grinning ear-to-ear. He had come up to Carly's room so he could ask her where the key to the studio was again, and had stopped when he heard them playing One-to-Ten, as they called it. He had had a crush on Sam since he dumped Carly, and he was thrilled to know she liked him back. He looked through the crack again, taking one last look at Sam, thinking she looked beautiful in her PJ's, and walked quietly back downstairs. He couldn't wait to be asked out tomorrow, he was already planning their date. He opened his apartment door and went back to his bedroom, where Gibby was doing something on his laptop. He had told Gibby to stay put while he went to the studio to pick up some AV equipment while Gibby was spending the night. Gibby looked up at him and Freddie grinned, noticing Gib had been staring at a picture of him and Carly on iCarly, mostly looking at Carly.

"Gibby, I've got great news for the both of us."

* * *

**I LOVED writing that! Hope you thought it wasn't too mushy, or OOC, I tried to keep it as IC as possible. I will be going back to school on Monday so I won't be writing as much as I used to, so I figured I'd write a one-shot. Review!**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


End file.
